An unpleasant aspect of daily life is the accumulation of household trash. Such accumulation occurs throughout a typical house, but is known to be especially acute in the kitchen area. There is an almost limitless variety of waste receptacles known in the art. However, a problem common to nearly all receptacles is soiling of the interior of the receptacles due to the trash deposited therein. A common solution to this problem is the use of a bag or some form of liner in the receptacle for containing the trash and thereby preventing the trash from contacting the interior surfaces of the receptacle. One of the most widely used of such liners is the common brown paper shopping bag as used by many grocery stores.
A trend amongst many grocery stores and other retail outlets has been to replace the brown paper variety of bag with a bag made of a very thin gauge of plastic material. Such plastic bags frequently include integral handles and resemble a "tank top" style shirt which has been seamed at the waist. This variety of plastic bag is superior to the brown paper variety with regard to penetration resistance and ability to repel moisture. However, the plastic bags lack the "free standing" ability of brown paper bags and, therefore, are more difficult to employ as liners for household waste receptacles.
As will be subsequently described, the present invention provides a device suitable for use with most household trash receptacles whereby the common plastic bags as previously described may be conveniently supported within the receptacle for use as a liner.